This invention relates to socket wrenches, and particularly to quick release adaptors to extend the reach of such wrenches.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318 to P. M. Roberts which discloses the basic quick release arrangement for socket wrenches. In the Roberts patent, a removable socket is used in direct combination with a driver, the latter having means such as a ball or detent for holding the socket thereto during the operation of the wrench and a new and improved means for releasing the socket. The release means in Roberts includes a ball and detent arrangement activated by a pushbutton. The patent achieves significant advantages in permitting pushbutton removal of the socket from the wrench particularly when the sockets are small and the user's hands are greasy. The patent, however, does not disclose an arrangement whereby a quick release arrangement can be used in conjunction with a socket wrench to reach relatively inaccessible positions with an adaptor when one is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,231 to H. J. Haznar pertains to a pawl reversing mechanism for ratchet wrenches of the type utilized herein. The later Haznar U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,013, discloses a quick release mechanism for fine tooth ratchet wrenches in which a reversing bolt is centrally located in the body of a driver stud carrying member. The Haznar patents are of interest in that they disclose a ratchet wrench of the general type to which the present invention is directed and represents an improvement thereover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,940 to D. Main discloses a remote socket release apparatus for wrenches wherein the release actuation mechanism is located on the outer end of the wrench handle. The Main disclosure is not concerned with adaptors for use with quick-release socket wrenches.
The Szohatzky U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,905 is also of general interest. Szohatzky discloses a preswaging tool including an assembly head which cooperates with a spring-loaded ball member to lock the head to a shaft.
In summary, none of the prior art patents appear to disclose the unique combination of features which comprise the invention herein. Of course, other patents, which are unknown to the inventor may exist and be pertinent to the disclosure but none has so far come to the inventor's attention.